2 May, 1998
by Vic Pad's
Summary: E apesar dos pesares, a ultima coisa que me veio a mente foi...


_n/a: a fic não é muito grande, mas é como eu imaginei tudo o que a JK não colocou no livro da parte final do Remus ):_

_Aconselho que vocês leiam a fic ouvindo a musica Always do Bon Jovi :), mas é só um conselho._

_Boa leitura!_

"_A morte é como uma passagem. Não há uma descrição fiel. Não necessita de palavras. É intensa, porem instantânea e rápida. Não há dejavú*, pensamentos ou emoções. Não há dor nem sofrimento."_

_E apesar dos pesares, a ultima coisa que me veio a mente foi..._

- Comensais vão atacar Hogwarts. Harry Potter reergueu-se. Preparem-se para a batalha final. A Ordem da Fênix está de volta.

Ao assimilar o que acabara de ouvir do patrono de Kingsley, recolhi minha varinha e sob o olhar de Tonks, beijei a testa do nosso filho, sussurrando um "te amo" e para que ficasse bem.

- Vamos juntos. – Ela disse, e por um segundo considerei a idéia, porém pensei em Teddy. Pensei em Harry.

- Nymphadora, não. – Falei, e ela parou imediatamente. – O Teddy... Ele não pode crescer sem os pais.

- Remus! Vai acabar tudo bem e...

- Vá para a casa da sua mãe, fique com nosso filho lá. E... Eu te amo. – Foi a ultima coisa que disse, antes de aparatar para o Cabeça de Javali e, com a ajuda e Abeforth, entrar na sala precisa.

Senti meus olhos arderem, mas ignorei a sensação. Andei pelos corredores lotados do castelo; alunos corriam apressadamente chamando outros, e professores andavam com as varinhas em punho, em um estado de alerta.

Ao virar à direita, encontrei-me na porta da sala comunal da Grifinória e logo, lembranças vieram á minha mente.

"_- Uma vez por mês, Remus! Você falta todo mês no período de lua cheia! E volta cheio de arranhões, marcas e... _- _Lily estava em prantos – Oh! Venha cá, Lupin! Me deixe cuidar de você!"_

"_- Remus! Porque você não nos contou antes? – James perguntou. – Somos seus amigos, cara! Não iriamos deixar você sozinho nessa!_

_- Eu tenho uma ideia! – Exclamou Sirius, com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto"_

E depois disso, eles virariam animagos, para tornarem as minhas terríveis noites de lua cheia, divertidas. E Lily toda manha estaria lá, amparando-me.

_Mortos._ Todos eles estavam mortos.

Por um momento, um sorriso triste e ao mesmo tempo sarcástico surgiu em meu rosto. _Todos mortos_. E o único fracassado, o lobisomem, o perdedor... Havia sobrevivido.

Continuei a andar em busca de Shacklebolt, enquanto trombava com vários outros alunos. De repente, um ponto verde chamou minha atenção, e logo passou por mim, fazendo-me perceber que tratava-se de cabelos de um provável primeiranista. Automaticamente, vieram a minha cabeça outros cabelos, espetados e de cor rosa-chiclete. Não contive outro sorriso, porém dessa vez, sincero...

_Tonks._ Aquela garota havia me conquistado desde a primeira vez que a vi, com seus cabelos incomuns e seus tropeços frequentes. Mas eu neguei insistentemente tudo, como sempre havia negado em toda minha vida.

E, por mais difícil que seja admitir, o fato é que em algum momento da minha vida, _a licantropia deixou de ser um obstáculo e transformou-se em uma desculpa._

Encontrei Kingsley e posicionei-me ao seu lado, jogando feitiços protetores ao redor do castelo. Após longos minutos de silêncio, senti o olhar de Shacklebolt sobre mim e esperei, até que ele perguntou:

- Então, o que faremos agora?

- _Harry é a única esperança que temos, confie nele. _– Proferi as mesmas palavras utilizadas por Dumbledore no ano anterior.

- Ao menos nessa guerra temos em quem confiar. – Kingsley deu um meio sorriso e eu acenei com a cabeça fracamente. Sabia que ele não havia participado da primeira, porém, estava tão esperançoso quanto ele, que teríamos mais sucesso dessa vez.

Olhei pela janela e vi os feitiços concretamente formando uma espécie de cúpula de proteção ao redor do castelo.

A verdade é que eu estava no lugar onde queria. Ajudando a proteger aquela que sempre protegera-me por parte de minha vida. A verdade é que Hogwarts sempre fora meu refúgio contra mim mesmo. Onde sentia-me protegido de tudo e de todos. Onde via-me como Remus e não como o lobisomem. Onde parecia ser útil. A verdade é que a carta de Hogwarts incontestavelmente, marcara o real início da minha vida.

- Boa sorte, Remus. – Shacklebolt estendeu a mão aberta.

- A Ordem está de volta. – Sorri e apertei-a.

- Que Nymphadora nunca me ouça, mas vamos detonar uns comensais. – Ele disse e nós rimos.

Hogwarts fora invadida. Particularmente, uma cena que desejei nunca ver durante todo tempo de minha existência. Comensais matavam os alunos sem dó nem piedade. Estávamos perdendo. Hogwarts estava perdendo. O mundo bruxo estava perdendo.

Vários corpos no chão. Cada passo doía. Perceber que vários bruxos ali foram meus alunos, mesmo que por apenas um ano doía. Ver todo o castelo sendo destruído doía.

Ajudei alguns alunos com seus duelos, duelei e destruí alguns oponentes. Até que ouvi uma voz:

- REMUS! REMUS! REMUS LUPIN!

No fundo, eu sempre soube, por todo tempo, que ela me desobedeceria. Ela nunca obedeceu a ninguém. Sempre fora por si mesma. Independente.

Senti seus braços pequenos circundarem minha cintura, e sua cabeça recostar-se em meu peito.

- Você não ficou lá, não é? – Perguntei retoricamente, e ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu amo você, e nunca deixaria que viesse sozinho. – Ela disse, e eu senti suas palavras aquecerem meu coração.

- Eu também amo você.

- Ora ora, se não é o meu primogênito. – Ouvi uma voz desdenhosa atrás de nós e logo me virei, deparando-me com Greyback.

Senti o ódio crescer dentro de mim, e _flashbacks _rondaram minha mente, de todas as dificuldades que passei.

Começamos a duelar. Ele se movia com muita agilidade, mas eu estava bastante concentrado em seus movimentos, e não deixei feitiço nenhum passar. Até que, em um momento de distração, consegui estuporá-lo, fazendo com que caísse no chão. Pensei em mata-lo, porém, não consegui, pois logo Dolohov apareceu, estendendo o duelo.

Suas provocações não me atingiam, não mais. De alguma forma, estava revigorado, pelo que havia feito com Greyback. O duelo durou bastante tempo, ambos estávamos bastante concentrados e nossos movimentos eram precisos, fazendo assim, com que seu grau de dificuldade fosse alto.

Em algum momento, ouvi um grito e o reconheci na mesma hora. Fora o mesmo que Tonks havia dado no ministério da magia, antes de seu corpo inerte rolar pela escada.

Não resisti, olhei para onde ela estava, e nesse momento... Tudo aconteceu.

_E eu te amarei, querida, sempre_

_E eu estarei lá para sempre e um dia, sempre_

_Eu estarei lá até as estrelas não brilharem mais_

_Até os céus explodirem e as palavras não rimarem_

_Sei que quando eu morrer, você estará em minha mente_

_E eu te amo, sempre._

_E eu senti o feitiço me atingir no peito... E a partir daí, tudo escureceu._

E apesar dos pesares, a última coisa que me veio á mente foi... A pessoa que eu daria tudo para ver novamente.


End file.
